<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re walking away, and I will drown in the fear. by Pixleplayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238574">You’re walking away, and I will drown in the fear.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixleplayer/pseuds/Pixleplayer'>Pixleplayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1981 goes different, F/F, F/M, Good Peter Pettigrew, Harry has family, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Tw family death mentioned, Voldemort's Halloween 1981 Attack on the Potter Family (Harry Potter), Well he did but. You’ll see, Will Add More, everyone deserved better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixleplayer/pseuds/Pixleplayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter learns why he was sorted into Griffindor. Despite his mistakes, his fear. He tries to make things right.</p>
<p>He just hopes he’s not too late.<br/>So he picks up the phone, and prays someone is still there to receive his warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re walking away, and I will drown in the fear.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phones ringing sent a rush of panic over Lily and James. As james had Harry in his arms, Lily was the one to pick up.</p>
<p>“I-fuck. I fucked up- are you all home?” The familiar voice sounded beyond his normal fear.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” James had grabbed his wand in the few seconds that had passed.</p>
<p>“Peter. What’s happened?” Lily hated how her voice cracked. She knew what he knew- only he and her love and her knew. Before she could say, james had their bag, packed for emergencies. Clean clothes, medical potions and things for Harry.</p>
<p>James’s hand shook as he put it on his loves shoulder. Ready to aparate at a nod.</p>
<p>“I.” Sobs came down the phone. “I.” It took him precious seconds to get the words. “He threatened my dad- killed her- one year and a half. I told him- god forgive me- just go. Get to somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>James heard it all. Thru knew there was a spy.  No one had ever suspected Peter- by far the most innocent and good seeming,  though cowardly, of them all. </p>
<p>It made sense. </p>
<p>The missions- no one could talk about them- he seemed to have had less talks to plan with Dumbledore than the rest.</p>
<p>The long sleeves.</p>
<p>The flash of ink on his arm at Harry’s christening- not the tattoo in his sisters memory as he had said.</p>
<p>Pettigrew took the moment of silence on the potters end as a death sentence. “Just- just tell mom I loved her- b-be there for her if you can stand it.”</p>
<p>Tears rolled down james’ face as he apparated, not wanting to hear another word.</p>
<p>Peters choking sobs, then a crack of magic came down the line into the still air, before the call needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic! I will be updating a new chapter, though this will probably be after the holidays.</p>
<p>Any questions or feedback would be greatly appreciated! Any guesses what Peter is going to do or where the potters will go?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>